


Snow Merits

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”





	Snow Merits

Damian mostly liked the snow. It might have been cold but at least at the beginning it was beautiful too, before it turned into mush and ice. 

What he did not like was _Dick Grayson_ in the snow.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba–” he started, because his casual stroll in the glistening silence had been abruptly interrupted. “Goddamnit,” he swore as Dick in fact, threw the snowball and the cold of it dripped down his neck and into his sweater.

But then again, when he had finally chased a laughing Dick Grayson down, he pinned him against the snow and Dick’s cheeks were bright and there was still laughter on his lips so maybe it was worth getting pelted in the face by a snowball.

And when he kissed him, Dick’s fingers were cold on the back of his neck and it must have been uncomfortable, with his back pressed against the wet and the cold, but he was still smiling into Damian’s mouth.

So then again, Damian really liked the snow, even when Dick Grayson was around. In fact, his presence rather elevated the whole experience. 


End file.
